This invention relates to portable saw tables for supporting a portable saw or portable router in a manner that movement of the portable saw will cut workpieces at varying angles. Typical portable saw are shown in the aforementioned patent applications.
Among the objectives of the present invention are to provide a portable saw table which is light in weight; which is easily manipulated; which provides for movement of a saw track with respect to the workpiece supporting table; and which facilitates both convenient usage and collapsibility for transport and storage; and which can be readily collapsed for transport and storage.
In accordance with the invention, the portable saw table comprises a table base for supporting a workpiece, a slide track support pivoted about a pivot axis to the table base and a slide movable longitudinally with respect to the support. The slide track is mounted on the support for supporting a portable saw or router for movement along the track. A protractor is fixed to the support and has indicia about the periphery thereof and an indicator is mounted on the table base and associated with the indicia of the protractor.